Jade (Rei)
Other Names and Titles Actual Name is Rei; he feels Jade (a nickname) is more fitting Character Type Minor (for now) Status Alive Appearance A white pikmin, who draws his given name from his bright-green eyes. He always wears the Magatama-shaped beads that are his weapon, about his own neck. They multiply when used in battle. Due to the beads looking mundane and normal outside of a fight, Jade normally looks quite unarmed and harmless. Abilities The beads are used to channel an energy he uses to attack opponents. The beads in themselves are nearly indestructible (being reinforced by the energy used to make them into a weapon). Jade can attack faster and more rapidly than you might think and worries little about the number of foes that may be ganging up on him. He can counter most (but not all) magic with the beads, including some Black and White magic, by disrupting control over such magic, scattering the magic and making the magic act different from intended (usually trying to make the spell "blow up" in the user's face). Jade himself has no mastery over Black, White, or really any sort of magic. Normally, he can use the beads to simply subdue a target, but if he so desires, he may strangle/choke someone with them to kill. He can also fire a spray of the beads like bullets; even wearing armor, getting hit by this will hurt a lot. Furthermore, he can also lash out with them like a whip, assailing a target with the energy. His abilities aside, his body's poison (he is a white pikmin) is different than normal: it's not so much deadly or actually poisonous, as just very, very foul-tasting. Any predator that attempts to taste Jade will find themselves definitely retching and spitting him back out. Nothing known can override the taste. He's also fairly good at climbing. Weaknesses His beads are his offense and defense all in one and he can generate an massive number of them (though he may appear to only have a couple dozen in his necklace normally). Finding an actual weakness is rather difficult. He does seem rather easily injured by physical attacks if one can get past his defenses (which isn't easy). Resistances & Immunities He is highly resistant to magics of all sorts as his beads can disrupt most spell-work or attempts to control magic; in addition, the beads can absorb most magical damage. They at least shield him from the majority of magic. The beads themselves are difficult to destroy by any means and so, attempting to disarm Jade is seemingly impossible. His beads can form a defensive barrier around him; while it isn't invincible, it staves off weaker attacks easily, both physical and otherwise. Personality Somewhat religious; among the more faithful on Keijo's continent who truly thinks Keijo is God. He does not tolerate blatant disrespect towards Keijo, verbal or otherwise. He tends to tell off such "blasphemy" and if the offender doesn't apologize (or at least humor him), he usually subdues them and starts trying to force the apology out. This aside, he's typically serious and bull-headed, but nonetheless nice to talk to. He helps with all town defenses he can whenever something tries attacking the town. Given Keijo's defenses for towns though, he's usually unneccessary in that regard. Themes Normal: Dancing Mad 3 ("Heaven" tier) - Final Fantasy 3/6 Serious/Angry: Trauma - Ghost Trick Battle: Crimson Helm, Begone! - Okami Tropes Improbable Weapon User (think about it: beads?), The Fundamentialist (somewhat concerning Keijo), Mana Shield (the energy in the beads is what really shields him, and he has a lot of it), Whip It Good, Reverse Shrapnel (two uses for his beads as weapons) Creator Notes/Trivia I'm still thinking through the Themes so that's unfinished at present.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:Minor Characters